Finally Home
by Jgllove111593
Summary: Peeta is off in war in Iraq but his tour is finally over, but he hasn't told his wife. Katniss a school teacher doesn't know that he's coming home.


Finally Home

Summary: Peeta is off in war in Iraq but his tour is finally over, but  
he hasn't told his wife. Katniss a school teacher doesn't know that  
he's coming home. 

Peeta POV: Thursday September 5 2013 

As I kiss down Katniss' stomach, she puts her hands in my hair and moans while arching her back.

"Oh Peeta… don't… tease… me" Katniss moans tugs a bit harder on my hair as I slowly make my way down to her navel.

"Babe you have to be a little bit patient" I chuckle against her skin she grunts frustrated and gyrates her hips so her clit and pussy are closer to where she wants me the most. I slowly make my way down when I get to her folds I just stay there blowing hot air on her sensitive area.

"Peeta so help me if you don't do something in going to combust" Katniss groans All of the suddenly I suck on her clit and she pulls really hard on my hair, moaning my name, I suck on her clit harder and insert two fingers into her, curling them up in a 'come here' motion that I know always get her off. Katniss arches her back fully off the bed pulling on my hair.

I can feel her walls contract I know she's almost there "oh …Peeta I'm almost there…. Keep doing that..."

Just as she's about to orgasm, I wake up, startled, I rub my hands over my face and take in my surroundings it's almost time to get ready. Slowly realize I'm on the same old cot I have been sleeping on for 3 years. I hear somebody come into the bedroom.

"Sergeant Mellark the coronel wishes to speak with you"

Katniss POV: Same day

I run to the computer as fast as I can when I hear the Skype tune. I sit roughly on the computer chair and answer the call. It still takes my breath away when I see those blue eyes and unruly, curly, blonde hair

"Hi Peeta" I blush

"Hi babe" Peeta gives my his shit eating grin

"What did you do now?" I raise my eyebrow at him and cross my arms over my chest

"Nothing jeez why is it when I smile I get reprimanded for it" 

"Well yeah because you always have something up your sleeve" I glare at him

"Well… I was just told I get honorable discharge for Christmas and you look really hot in my Philadelphia Flyers jersey" Peeta winks at me and I blush.

"Oh Peeta its going to be nice to finally have you home, I miss you so much three years is too long. And if you like the jersey, well here's something for you to think about" I lean in really close and whisper into the camera exposing a little bit of my breast "I'm not wearing anything underneath it "I wink at Peeta as I see him squirm in his chair "well I have to go its night over here and I have to teach tomorrow, I love you Peeta so much please come home safe to me"

He looks at me straight through the camera into my eyes "I will my love, I will be home sooner than later and I love you too my mocking jay stay calm during class remember they're just kids"

"I'll try babe but I won't promise anything bye have a good day" I wave at the camera and end the call. It's going to be the longest three months of my life.

Peeta POV: Friday September 6, 2013

As we land in Vallejo California military air base and my brothers and parents are there. My dad runs over to me and gives me a big hug

"Oh, Peeta my boy it's so good to have you home"

"It's good to be home dad" I hug him tightly then I feel some small hands pry me away from my dad look over and it's my mom with tear stained eyes

"Oh mom, don't cry I'm home now" I hold her tightly to me.

Sobbing she asks me "where's Katniss I thought she would be here?"

"Ummm" I look everywhere except at my mother

"Peeta Finnegan Mellark did you even tell your wife you we're discharged today?" she stands back with her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't I told her I was coming home for Christmas"

"Peeta you're going to give that woman a heart attack when she sees you" I get ready for an earful of my mom "I really don't know why she puts up with you. You're a mean "her face starts to soften we I look at her with an innocent look "sweet caring husband lets go home" 

Wheaton and rye come next to me and Wheaton puts hands on my shoulder  
"so what are you going to do now that you're home and when are you going to tell your wife?" 

"That's where I need your help" I put my arm around his shoulder.

Katniss Pov: Same day Friday at 2:30 P.M  
"Katniss will you please come to the office you have a visitor" Johanna says over the intercom

"Ooooohhhhh" my class of fifth grader says pointing and giggling at  
me

"Alright, alright you guys finish the next ten pages of holes and when I come back we'll discuss it" the class groans in unison as I make my way out to the office.

As I get into the office I see rye and Wheaton and I feel my heart drop to my stomach. Oh my god something happened to Peeta. "You guys what happened?! Is Peeta okay?"

"Calm down Brainless" Johanna says to me from behind the desk

"Johanna be nice Katniss just wants Peeta home and safe so she can have her husband back to just sit and relax like they used to do all the time" Wheaton come over to me and gives me a hug.

Johanna scoffs "yea right 'relaxing' "she makes air quotes

"Anyways" rye interrupts "we thought you might want lunch Annie told us you didn't bring any"

"Aw thanks you guys I'll see you guys Saturday for lunch again?" I ask them

"Yes well see you Saturday" Wheaton says and Rye keeps looking at the window for some reason. I found it curious but didn't think much of it.

"Hey do you mind if we hang out with you? Till class is over" Rye asks with the same shit eating grin Peeta has.

"Sure" I shrug my shoulders I don't see why were just reading Holes" the scent finally hits me and my mouth waters instantly "oh fuck who made cheese buns?" I look at Wheaton and Rye

"Well you're going to eat them and you'll have to guess who made them" Rye says to me still grinning

"hey Katniss" Johanna stands up "Annie and me want to go too, clove and glimmer can hold the fort down plus we only have like 30 minutes of school left"

"Sure just don't let Principal Snow see you" I nod over to his office

"Alright let's go" Rye heads over to my class eagerly

Peeta Pov: same day

I see Katniss get out of her class and walk over to the office. That's when I make my move and hurry on into the classroom with her favorite flowers in hand, a combination of tulips and lilies and. As I turn around I see the kids, they erupt in cheering and they come over to me to ask me question like 'why are you in uniform?' 'When did you  
get here Mr. Mellark?' and the biggest one 'have you told Mrs. Mellark you're here?'  
I hold my hand up

"Shh shhh shhh you guys need to be quiet and no I haven't told her yet. That's why I'm here I want you guys to help me." they all sit down and I walk over to the front of the classroom "okay here's the deal you guys I told Kat- Mrs. Mellark I'd be coming home  
for Christmas but I got to come home yesterday and I know she's been a bit sad and I want to surprise her" I look around the class to see  
where I can hide

"your guys job is to distract her from over here" I point over to a little corner she has closed off with a curtain I go over to it and see it's like a nice little secluded place for the kids to read "Mrs. Mellark with have some cheese buns that I made for her but she doesn't know you guys have to get her to eat them fast and I need one of you guys to ask questions about me" I look over the desks and kind of recognize a little dark skinned girl. I got over to her and kneel down so I'm at her level "sweetie have I ever met you before?" I ask her

"No Mr. Mellark" she shakes her head

"What's your name sweetie?" she looks really familiar

"Rue, Rue Johnson" Johnson?! That's Thresh's last name

"Honey do you have a family member by the name Thresh Johnson?"

"Yea that's my brother" she gives me a soldelm smile

"Alright you guys I know what we're going to do now"

Katniss Pov same day

My class is rowdy "hey you guys I thought I told you to read the book come on now, I know it's almost time to get out but we just need to finish this chapter and I'll let you guys out early"

"Oh Mrs. Mellark did you get cheese buns" rue asks

"Yea I did but those guys back there don't want to tell me who made them" I nod over to Wheaton and Rye

"Well try them and lets figure it out" another student shouts out

"Alright, alright" I head over to my desk and grab the cheese buns and bit into it. I recognize the taste but I can't believe it. He cant be home yet.

It can't be true as I turn around I see my blue eyed, blonde husband standing in front of me.

"oh peeta" I run over to him tears streaming down

**A/N so this story is not over I have just one more chapter and that's whats going to contain all the smut and just FYI my brother did almost the same thing with me and my sister-in-law I'll elaborate in the next chapter with hopefuly smut you guys like. **


End file.
